Reminds Me of You
by Awesome Empress
Summary: "Why do you call me Birdie, Gil?" The patient scrunched up his pale face in confusion. "I though I had already told you?" Short little stories based on songs I listen to. Will include Angel, Devil, Chess, and any other AU's I think of a story for. Rating depends on the story. "I really want to hear it. Just one last time, please?"
1. Evil Angel

Hello my good people! I bring you forth another atrocious story! Lolz (^ J ^)b Well this is going to be a collection of small little fics for Prucan based on songs I listen. It's ongoing until I feel like I have written enough :) But if you've read any of my chapter stories you'll know I'm **horrible** at updating, so no promises on how early the next chapter will be.

Picture's not mine, I just edited it a little. If you know the person who owns the pic, tell me and I'll give credit. Relax! Matthew's only hugging Gilbert naked ;)

Keep in mind that these stories have no connection to one another unless I say so. Well, that's it! Enjoy! :D

**Summary: **Gilbert's in the hospital, but he can't remember why. His good friend, the angel Matthew is there too. But things aren't looking good. Why do Matthew's wings look like that? Why is he crying? Why can't Gilbert breathe anymore?!

* * *

_**~Evil Angel~**_

_**Breaking Benjamin**_

* * *

"Birdie, what's going on?" Gilbert asked, slightly panicked. He had been taking his meds just like the doctor had told him to and he hadn't been out in the sun too much either. Being albino had its downsides, sure, but what could he have possibly done to himself that he fainted as a result and landed himself prisoner in a hospital?

The angel, Matthew, was sitting on the edge of the bed staring out of the window quietly. Just then Gilbert noticed something, the angel's wings...  
they looked darker for some reason. As if they were no longer pure, almost tainted.

**_Hold it together, birds of a feather,_**  
**_Nothing but lies and crooked wings_**

Matthew ignored the question in favor of looking out at the blue sky, longingly. He was looking strangely depressed for some reason.

"Why do you call me Birdie, Gil?" He finally spoke, his soft voice strained.

_**I have the answer, spreading the cancer,**_  
_**You are the faith inside me**_

The patient scrunched up his pale face in confusion, but nonetheless replied.

"I though I had already told you?"

"I really want to hear it again. Just one last time, please?"

Gilbert sighed, making himself comfortable on the lumpy hospital bed. He was feeling really tired for some reason, and his chest was beginning to ache too.

_**No, don't**_  
_**Leave me to die here,**_  
_**Help me survive here**_

"You remember when we first met, don't you?" Gilbert asked. The angel simply nodded, keeping his focus on the blue skies just outside the window.

"Well since you're a guardian angel, God put you in charge of my health since I'm always on the verge of death. You plopped down from the sky and landed unconscious in my back yard, nearly giving me a heart attack." Gilbert chuckled as he replayed the memory, and he saw the angel's lips twitch up in a small smile.

"I remember how unawesomely panicked I was, even though there seemed to no injuries on you. When I finally bent down to take a good look at you, I noticed your wings. They were so beautiful, so pure looking! Just plain awesome. At that moment, you reminded me of an injured little bird that needed my help. My little Birdie."

_**Alone, don't remember, remember**_

By now, Matthew looked close to tears, his wings growing a darker shade of grey with eaching passing second. Gilbert stopped his reminiscing, and reached out a shaky hand to the saddened angel. The albino was loosing his strength and fast, he could barely keep his hand steady!

"B-birdie, you okay?"

_**Put me to sleep evil angel**_  
_**Open your wings evil angel**_

Matthew silently got up and stepped in front of the open window before turning back to face Gilbert. His once bright purple eyes looked a depressing dark violet.

"Birdie you gotta tell me what's wrong!"

"Please...don't call me...that...a-anymore."

"Birdie I-"

"I sinned Gil."

Crystalline tears fell from the angels face and his once pure white wings were now a dark ash color. A splitting headache was forming in Gilbert's head and he couldn't for the life of him remember why he was in the hospital. He had never been this sick with pains before.

**_I'm a believer,_**  
**_Nothing could be worse,_**  
**_All these imaginary friends_**

"W-what did you say?"

"I fell in love."

Gilbert felt his heart painfully thudding in his chest and was struggling to breathe properly. He heart rate on the monitor was picking up speed, not a good sign. Matthew glanced towards the rapidly beeping machine, and turned back to Gilbert.

"I know you can't speak anymore Gil, but I have to tell you this. I fell in love with a human...I fell in love _with you Gilbert_. Therefore I went against God's wishes. Knowing I was going to go to hell, I sold my soul."

**_Hiding betrayal,_**  
**_Driving the nail,_**  
**_Hoping to find a savior_**

Gilbert was choking on his own spit, trying to get oxygen to his burning lungs. He lifted a feeble hand towards the angel, silently begging him not to leave.

Seeing this, Matthew couldn't stop the rush of tears as he watched his love begin to claw at his throat. The heart rete machine was beeping much faster than before and the numbers were sky-rocketing.

_**No, don't**_  
_**Leave me to die here,**_  
_**Help me survive here**_

"I sold my soul to a devil in exchange for something. I...I-I'm so sorry Gil! I was just so upset, I didn't know what I was doing! I...in exchange for my soul...you're going to die. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you alone, especially with your health problems...so...I.." Matthew trailed off.

_**Alone, don't remember, remember**_

The angel dared one last glance at Gilbert. When he made eye contact, he felt that same spark when he had first laid eyes on this human. Instead of facing a face full of anger and hatred, he found himself staring into red orbs full of understanding, compassion, and...love.

The machine suddenly stopped its continuous **BEEPING** for one single note. The line went dead. The patient it was hooked up to had flat-lined.

_**Fly over me evil angel.**_  
_**Why can't I breathe evil angel?**_

The heartbroken angel made its way toward the unmoving body of his former love. He ran a petite hand through silver locks as he began to silently sob. Bending down he graced Gilbert's forehead with a kiss, and whispered a small prayer against the rapidly cooling skin.

"Forgive me Gil. May you rest in peace amongst God's children in heaven."

Matthew slowly dragged himself towards the open window. He could hear the doctors and nurses rapidly approaching toward the room, but already knew there was no point. A devil's poison was incurable. Gilbert was truly gone.

With one last sorrowful glance, he whispered a guick _I love you _and took off just as the doctors burst through the door. They didn't notice the small black feather left behind on the window ledge.

_**Fly over me evil angel.**_  
_**Why can't I breathe evil angel?**_

* * *

Review if yah want more or I'll delete this story like I did with my other one. Remember? Oh that's right you don't cuz I **deleted it**. Mwahahaha :D

-Empress


	2. Terrible Things

Here you go! The second chapter of Reminds me of You! I know I said you don't have to listen to the songs that the stories are based on, but I **highly** suggest you listen to this one! It's an amazing song that will have you in tears! I was sobbing (/; w ;)/

Picture's not mine, I just edited it a little. If you know the person who owns the pic, tell me and I'll give credit. Relax! Matthew's only hugging Gilbert naked ;)

**Summary:** Gilbert's visiting his best friend Matthew at the hospital. It was all his fault, and so he decided that he'd stay for him. But Matthew isn't Matthew anymore. He's horrible, mean, nasty and yet Gilbert can't stop loving him.

**Warning: It's sad, like the first chapter. But there is no connection! I won't say anything else cuz I don't want to ruin it for those who are willingly to read my junk. **

* * *

_**~Terrible Things~**_

_**Mayday Parade**_

* * *

_**By the time I was your age, I'd give anything**_  
_**To fall in love truly, was all I could think**_

A man walked through the brightly illuminated halls of the facility he was in. The stench of chemicals made him sick, no matter how many times he smelled them.

Swiftly, he made his way to the second floor of the hospital he was in. The few doctors and nurses, and occasionally a visiter, would all stare at him as he walked by. He was past the point of caring by now. All twenty-four years of his life he had always been stared at because of his silver hair and red eyes.

He was usually the outcast, being albino and all. He couldn't care less though. His condition wasn't as bad as other albinos that needed to be in the dark 24/7.

Still...

The clear plastic surrounding the bouquet of red and white roses, crinkled loudly as he tightened his grip in annoyance. He was used to these looks. But damn, were they fucking annoying!

You would think after so much visits from the albino, they would stop being so fucking rude.

Just as the man finished his internal rant, he stopped in front of a white door. He didn't need to check the name plate to make sure he had the right room, he knew this room by heart. Without knocking, he entered.

_**That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams**_  
_**The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen**_

.

.

_**She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?**_  
_**I can't help but notice, you're staring at me."**_

"Matthew?" He called softly, staring at the frail body sitting up right on the hospital bed. The figure didn't turn to acknowledge the call, he seemed to be entranced with his reflection in the window.

It was a sad sight really. The young man, who looked no older that 19 was as pale as a sheet of paper, with dark bags under his eyes, and hollow cheeks. The albino couldn't believe how bad he looked. Then again, each time he visits, it seems his poor friend only gets worse and worse.

_**"I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe**_  
_**I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."**_

The man shuffled over to the side of the bed, and placed the bouquet down. The man was about to turn to talk to Matthew again, when he noticed something.

_**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**_  
_**Because life, can do terrible things**_

"Where are the flowers I brought you yesterday?" He asked.

Matthew slowly turned to look at his visiter with sunken violet eyes. The pale Canadian, chuckled a little before responding.

"Wow. You came for another visit? How thoughtful of you, _Gilbert_." The patient rasped out, his voice betraying the haughty smirk he wore.

_**Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink**_  
_**And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything**_

Gilbert, stayed silent, waiting for an answer. Seeing as Gilbert wasn't going to answer, Matthew dropped his smirk and sighed in boredom.

"The flowers? I don't know what happened to them. Maybe a nurse threw them away or something." The violet eyed man spoke nonchalantly, waving a hand as if to dismiss it from thought.

_**Too young to notice, and too dumb to care**_  
_**Love was a story, that couldn't compare **_

"I brought them just this morning." Gilbert replied, narrowing his eyes at his sick friend.

Matthew threw a dark grin at Gilbert, who in turn frowned. Ever since they had started his treatment, the once soft-speaking, kind hearted Matthew had become quite nasty.

_**I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?**_  
_**I made you a present with paper and string."**_

"Oh. Now that you mention it. I think I threw them away, since they withered and turned ugly."

"Roses can't wither in less than a day, Matthew."

"Well see, I can't really remember. I just know that they looked ugly, so I picked them up like this," Matthew reached over and snatched the beautiful roses, "and threw them away, like that."

With that, the seemingly weak patient threw the bouquet and successfully made it land into the trash bin by the door. Gilbert didn't say a word, only looked at Matthew with an unreadable expression.

_**"Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.**_  
_**You know that I love you, will you marry me?"**_

Matthew's vicious grin faltered under the albino's gaze, and he tore his gaze away, a scowl on his sickly face.

"I shouldn't have saved you. You or your devil eyes, freak."

.

.

_**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**_  
_**Because life, can do terrible things**_

"You don't mean that." Gilbert responded, keeping that same emotionless mask on. He knew his friend was hurting him on purpose, to get a rise out of him. Matthew was just feeling a little too sick today.

"Do I?" Matthew shot back, his cocky grin back in place.

Gilbert chose not to respond in favor of going over to the window Matthew loved looking at so much, and drawing the curtains.

"It's late. Go to sleep." Gilbert ordered, staring at the trash bin. That bouquet of roses had cost him nearly a fortune...

Meanwhile, the patient shuffled under the cheap sheets of the hospital, trying to find a comfortable spot. Before lying down, he faced Gilbert.

"Don't bother coming tomorrow. I won't be here."

Gilbert whipped around to face Matthew, his eyes blazing with anger. He could handle the insults and actions of a bitchy Matthew, but he couldn't allow his friend to escape from the hospital.

"And just where do you think you're gonna go in your condition?!" The albino shouted, not giving a damn if the doctors heard him.

"What's your problem? I only want to go out and see the flowers." Matthew stated calmly, ignoring the heated glare of his former best friend.

Gilbert took a deep breath, and made sure his anger was in check. Arguing with Matthew when he was like this would do nobody any good. Turning back over to the curtains, he made sure to speak in an even tone.

"I don't care if you're mad or whatever. You can insult me all you want and throw all the flowers I give you away, but I'll never forgive you if you go out."

"Do you think you're ugly little flowers will make me happy?! Do you think that just because I'm sick I can never leave this goddamned hospital?! You can't tell me what to do! You selfish prick, is this how you treat the people who saved you?! Huh?!" Matthew snapped, launching up from his laying position on the bed.

Gilbert only gave him a withering glare over his shoulder, but Matthew pressed on.

"You think I need your forgivenesss?! I won't listen to you! Go to hell you demon! I'm leaving tomo-"

"**NO YOU WON'T. I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO TIE YOU UP. HELL, I'LL CHAIN YOU TO THE BED IF I HAVE TO, BUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS HOSPITAL**." Gilbert bellowed, finally losing his cool.

_**You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray**_  
_**That God, shows you differently**_

A tense silence filled the room. Gilber snuck a glance at Matthew, but the patient had his blonde locks covering his face. It stayed quiet for about five minutes, until Matthew decided to break it.

"Thanks for the flowers. Now get lost." He lashed out, but there was a bitter smile on his face.

Matthew snuggled into the sheets, ignoring the hard stare the albino was giving him. He rose a hand and pointed in the direction of the door.

"And turn off the lights on your way out." He mumbled.

Gilbert sighed, and shook his head, disappointed with himself. He shouldn't have shouted like that. Silently, he made his way to the light switch, and with a click, bathed the room in darkness.

A few minutes of silence passed, with only the tossing and turning of Matthew interrupting. Finally, the patient let out a huff, and peeked his head out from under the covers.

"Are you gone?" He asked quietly.

"No." Gilbert responded, shifting so that his arms were crossed and he had one leg over the other.

Matthew chuckled dryly, pulling a thin arm over his face to cover his eyes.

"You just can't take a hint, eh?" The Canadian whispered, a small smile threatening to break out on his thin lips.

Gilbert chose to stay quiet, and instead looked toward the covered window. How many times had Matthew been in this position, forced to look out the window? Everyday having to suffer watching as the world went on without him. Matthew was strong, though he may not seem like it. Gilbert understood his best friend's frustrations, his fears. The poor thing just didn't want to get left behind.

_**She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?**_  
_**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks."**_

"It hurts." Matthew whispered, turning to bury his face in his pillow. Gilbert turned his attention to the suffering form hiding in the sheets.

"I know." He tried to console, but he never really was good with words. A muffled chuckle came from the pillow.

"I might die."

"Maybe."

Matthew clutched the pillow harder, and Gilbert pitied him. He shouldn't, because Matthew hated sympathy. But watching his childhood friend suffer through so much agony because of him made him emotional.

"I'm absolutely going to die." Matthew said, and laughed. And like that, clutching his pillow, he laughed and laughed.

Until he got into a coughing fit.

_**"Please, don't be sad now, I really believe**_  
_**You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"**_

Gilbert was instantly at his side, lifting him to sit upright so that there was less pressure on his weak lungs. Running his hands soothingly on Matthew's back, Gilbert's faced twisted in concern. He grabbed a napkin from nearby, and gently dabbed to corners of the patient's mouth were blood managed to escape to.

Once he calmed down, and was laid back down to the bed, Matthew spoke.

"Hey, give it back will you?" He asked in a tired voice, his violet eyes as empty as his smile. Gilbert only rose a brow at the question as he pulled the blankets over Matthew again.

"Give me back the life I gave you." Matthew clarified, grabbing Gilbert's hand and clutching it for dear life.

The albino only shook his head sadly, and muttered an apology that Matthew didn't hear.

"I can't give you back what you already lost." He murmed darkly, squeezing Matthew's hand in return before letting go.

"That's true." Matthew muttered, propping himself up on an elbow. Gilbert walked over to his abandoned chair, and pulled it up beside the bed.

"Alfred said he'd finally take me camping. Isn't it ironic that right when I'm about to die, everyone suddenly remembers who I am?" The patient smiled sadly.

"Everything's going to be alright, Birdie. You just need to sleep." Gilbert replied, hoping that the use of his friend's nickname would cheer him up. Or at least anger him. He hated when Matthew looked so depressed.

"Why are you lying? Nothing's alright Gil. Nothing's going to get me better either." Matthew said, leaning up toward Gilbert so that they were face to face.

"I'm tired of laying in this old bed. Besides after the operation, I'll go to sleep, just like you want." Matthew cupped Gilbert's cheek, his half-lidded violet eyes clashing with Gilbert's red ones.

"Except I won't woke up." Matthew whispered, before connecting his lips with Gilbert.

It seemed like an eternity they stayed like that, lips connected in a passionate kiss. But soon enough they broke apart for air. Gilbert couldn't suppress his needs, and latched his mouth onto Matthew's collarbone. Leaving a nice, dark hickey, he traveled lower. Matthew shifted a little, and the blanket fell off his body, snapping Gilbert out of his lust enduced mind.

Taking a good look at Matthew made Gilbert sick with himself. There were bandages wrapped tightly around Matthew's chest all the way down to his waist. Some didn't nearly cover all the injuries, and Gilbert found himself staring at an ugly bruise that reminded him of the hickey he had left.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked innocently, but his feral grin showed otherwise.

"Am I too ugly now, Gil?" He questioned, letting the hand that was still on the albino's cheek, fall uselessly beside him.

_**Slow, so slow**_  
_**I fell to the ground, on my knees**_

Gilbert fell hard on his knees, and bit the inside of his cheek. What was he thinking? Getting horny when Matthew's condition was this bad. With a shaking arm, the albino reached for Matthew's hand and brought back up to his cheek, burying his face in the small hand.

"Ah~ Don't you miss the old me? When I was nice and quiet? When I wasn't always on the brink of death?" The blonde questioned idly, staring up at the blank ceiling.

"Birdie, birdie..." Gilbert chanted into his love's hand, his tears glinting in the moonlight.

"I want to die." Matthew said, absentmindingly placing his free hand on his chest, curling it into a fist.

"..."

"It just hurts so bad."

Suddenly Matthew tensed, and when Gilbert looked up, he froze as well. There, even in the dark of the room it was easily seen by Gilbert.

Blood.

A little seeped out from Matthew's mouth, and delicate fingers hesitantly dabbed at it. Matthew brought the hand up to inspect it, and his eyes widened when he realized his suspicions were true.

Mathew abruptly bent forward, and hurled right on the sheets. It wasn't vomit what he threw up, it was the dark substance that resembled Gilbert's eyes so much. Rough spasms racked Matthew's frail body as he continuously hurled red.

_**So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose**_  
_**If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose**_  
_**To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you**_

Gilbert panicked, and shouted for help, but could not bring himself to leave Matthew's side. The heart monitor attached to Matthew began to beep loudly, and a red light went off. A group of doctors rushed in, as Matthew fell on his side, his eyes empty.

Nurses stuggled to pull Gilbert out the door, who was shouting in German to Matthew, who lay unmoving. Finally having enough, one of the nurses pulled out a sedative and injected it into the raging albino.

The last thing Gilbert saw before he fell into unconciousness was Matthew. He was smiling.

Just like he used to.

_**I can't bear to see the same happen to you**_

.

.

_**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**_

The air was warm and pleasant as a certain red-eyed albino made his way down the sidewalk. The clear plastic surrounding the bouquet of red and white roses he was carrying, crinkled loudly as he tightened his grip on them.

Only a few months had passed, and he was already like this.

Gilbert entered the nearly empty area, and made his way to the back. For once the people there paid no mind to him, and he was thankful for that.

Cutting across a few rows, the albino finally stopped at a particular headstone. He squatted down, and ran a hand across the hard rock, wishing he could see the owner.

_Here lies Matthew Williams.  
__July 1st 1992 to July 1st 2013.  
A great brother and friend to many._  
_You will never be forgotten._  
_R.I.P._

Gilbert scoffed but nonetheless smiled at the headstone, putting his bouquet of roses down beside the others. Oh the irony.

_''You will never be forgotten_ my ass." Gilbert grumbled, treacherous tears leaking out and down his cheeks.

Wiping them away furiously, Gilbert muttered, "How unawesome Birdie, you keep making the awesome me cry."

Gilbert owed his life to Matthew. Years ago, Gilbert recklessly had left the gas on at his house. He had lit a cigarette and the whole kitchen burst into flames. The force of the explosion made had made him fall back into a wall, knocking him unconcious.

Thankfully, Matthew had been walking by when the flames had started to engulf his house. The small blonde managed to get inside the burning house, locate Gilbert, and drag the German out. Since then, Gilbert and Matthew kept a close relationship with each other.

All that smoke came back to haunt Matthew though. A tumor had grown in Matthew's lung and it turned out to be malignant, givinig Matthew lung cancer.

Matthew never blamed him for it. After being introduced to so many chemicals, the blonde changed. He grew easily irritable, and lashed out at anyone. He saved the most cruel of his remarks for Gilbert though.

The albino never said anything, he knew he deserved it.

Matthew's death wasn't suppose to have happened. The day after Gilbert's visit, he was having an operation, and it was suppose to save him. But Matthew didn't want to be saved apparently. Doctors said that all the stress, accompanied by the tumor, was too much for the poor Canadian's heart and it gave out.

Fate was cruel like that. And on his birthday too.

"I love you..." Gilbert whispered and stood. A strong gust of wind passed, crinkling the wrapping paper that surrounded the same bouquet of roses Gilbert had bought his friend that night, and Gilbert could almost swear he heard his Birdie's voice.

_I love you too._

**_...Because life, can do terrible things_**

* * *

_(/ ;w; )/ _My poor babbus! I am soo cruel! I'll try to make the next one happy! Or at least disturbing...

Review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed! If ya didn't who cares! Drop by a review on how you hate me for being such a horrid Empress to these two if you wish! I grant you the freedom of speech! (JK I don't control dat shit X3)

-Empress


	3. Ball Jointed Doll

Allo~ I'm back! :D I have both good & bad news. Good news: This story isn't sad! :D Bad news: It ain't happy either ^^;

It's midly disturbing if anything, but definitely not my creepiest story. I don't want to scare you duckies away yet! :D Anyways, hope you enjoy! Review, follow, favorite if ya did and I'll see about writing that happy story you all deserve c;

Also: I decided that I'm going to add the lyrics of the song, a summary, and warnings to the stories from now on. So that last few stories were updated just in case you were curious about the songs but too lazy to search 'em up! :)

Picture's not mine, I just edited it a little. If you know the person who owns the pic, tell me and I'll give credit. Relax! Matthew's only hugging Gilbert naked ;)

**Summary: **Listen intently as Matthew tells you a bit about himself and his master. What they do, what they've done, and how they live together. There's a catch though, can you figure out what Matthew's hiding? ((Sucky Summary is crap ;P))

**Warning: **Implied sex, mention of PruHun & AusHun, death of others, and creepiness.

* * *

_**~Ball Jointed Dolls~**_

_**Vocaloid**_

* * *

_**I'm a doll, a mechanical doll  
**__**Wind my spring,  
Then I begin to move**_

I am a doll.

Nothing but a mechanical doll, a useless machine. I can't even move on my own. I'll sit and I'll stare and stare and stare. Only when he winds my winding key, is when I'll come to life.

_**Dance, dance, till this body rots away**_  
_**Dance, dance, till this body rots away**_

Only at his touch, can I become a true doll.

_**With flexible ball joints**_  
_**My master's passion makes me walk**_

Slowly I begin to move. One awkward leg in front of another, I am ugly. But my master's passion makes me dance. Only there, as I twirl and twirl for him, do I feel truly beautiful.

Skin that is so smooth, it almost seems like it doesn't belong to me. My eyes that can shed tears, but are not allowed to show emotion. I am without a heart, I am not made to love. I am made to be used.

Without him, I am just alone. Alone in a dark endless abyss.

_**Dance, dance, till this body rots away**_  
_**Dance, dance, till this body rots away**_

So when he comes back, from the cruel outside world, I'll dance for him. I'll dance and dance until his bright red eyes light up and his face splits in a smile. When he tires of the same old lullaby I always dance to, he'll take me to his room. In that secret place, where there is no sunlight but only a bed, I am a doll no longer. There I feel.

There I truly become his.

I'll ignore the pain when he does naughty things, and I'll try not to cry. It only hurts a little anyway. A doll is not allowed to feel.

_**I'm a precious doll, a mechanical doll**_  
_**Everyone's passion makes me move**_

I am the only doll Master has.

Before me he had a girl dolly, who had stunning green eyes and long, chestnut-brown hair. She had been Master's favorite and they used to dance all the time. But one of Master's enemies would sneak into the store to wind her key up. She was the dolly that everyone wanted, and she decided she wasn't going to be Master's anymore.

She looked so human, she believed she was herself. She had fogotten that she was just a doll.

Master wasn't happy, when he found out she was gone. He grew red with rage and he shouted angry words in a language I couldn't understand. He walked over to one of his desks and pulled out a hidden box. Unlocking it with a special key, he took a green wire and placed it in between the two blades of his black sissors.

_**Dance, dance, till this body rots away**_  
_**Dance, dance, till this body rots away**_

"You can never run away Matthew. You are my doll. Bad things will happen to bad dolls."

With a snip, the wire cut in half and that was it. After that I comforted him with my body, since I didn't have a voice nor a heart. He buried himself in me, silent tears falling from his cheeks.

Crying.

I was crying too, silent unshed tears that made my eyes glassy.

But he and I were feeling a different pain.

I didn't know I could have so much blood in my fake body.

The next morning, Master was much happier. He wound up my key, and seated himself on a wooden chair, cackling to himself. When he realized I was staring, he beckoned me over, and showed me the newspaper he was reading.

It seems there was a human-sized ball jointed doll near the edge of the city. There was a man found next to her who was dead; suicide.

On the front, there she was.

The picture of the bad dolly who had run away. Her once shining green eyes were dull, her smooth skin like plastic, and she was falling apart as the joints collapsed.

**It** was no longer beautiful. **It** was ugly.

_**Eventually our springs stop dead**_  
_**Immobile dolls fall asleep**_

"Are you scared of me now Matthew?" My Master asked, staring intently at me.

I shook my head no, so that he would understand. Master never gave me vocal chords because the last dolly didn't speak nicely to him. But that was okay, I don't need a voice.

Master wrapped me in a hug, a foreign show of affection between us. I couldn't be happier. I am the doll who has always been there. I am the doll who will always be there.

I was a human before I was a doll.

But humans are ugly. They're corrupted, selfish, and dirty. My Master is kind. He found me in that alley way. He took me in. With his tools he shed my dirty skin, and cut open my throat. He broke my weak bones, replaced them with joints and cut out the ugly heart that was just barely beating.

Replacing the organs were wires. Instead of a voice there was a musicbox. A battery was in place of the heart, and a large golden winding key protruded from my back.

When the key is moved, the wires within it are coiled then released. Coiled then released. Again and again. The same process over and over as my body is forced to function.

_**Dance, dance, till this body rots away**_  
_**Dance, dance, till this body rots away**_

There is a small hole drilled into the back of my neck where Master can insert an endless screw with a fan. Once turned, the wire there will trigger the tiny music box stuck in my esophagus and music will flow as if it were my voice.

It's the same tune, the same melody, but Master never tires of it.

I love him even though I am not allowed. And he loves me. But to keep his love, I must be perfect. I must stay beautiful.

I am a doll. Nothing but a mechanical doll. And I must stay perfect for my Master to love me.

That is why, every month, Master must go out and find me new skin.

To replace the decaying one that I wear...

_**Dance, dance, till this body rots away**_  
_**Dance, dance, till this body rots away**_

* * *

_**:) I'm a doll too ya guys...**_

Just kidding! Anyways if you don't really get the ending, which is understandable because I am psychologically ill, I put a quick translation for you to read.

**Translation: **Gilbert is a kind of like a mad scientist. He found Matthew's body in an alley way and took him home cuz he had some disease or whatever and was gonna die anyway. What Matthew said he did to him is true. Ya see, Gilbert is obsessed with trying to find a perfect human being because of his own looks, so he finds dead bodies and turns them into beautiful dolls so that their beauty can be preserved. Gilbert's obsession is rubbed off on Matthew and so Matthew is desperate to be perfect for his master so that he may find the love he's never received. Matthew still has a brain and stuff so he can still feel love and pain and stuff but it's his job as a doll not to so he tries hard. His body is made of plastic parts but he has skin that covers it so that he looks real. Every month he needs to find a willing person ((**victim**)) and wear their skin because his own skin is rottening.

:P


End file.
